The Truth or Dare Game
by BartGamesNL
Summary: Hiccup and the gang decide to have a sleepover at the Twin's and to play Truth or Dare. What will happen? Two-Shot, Complete
1. Terror day

**The Truth or Dare Game**

 **BGNL: "An idea I came up, while reading other Truth or Dare stories"**

 **Toothless: "Takes place before the second movie."**

 **BGNL: "I have nothing against movie 2, but I need Stoick for a few moments."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sleepover**

Hiccup was flying on Toothless's back towards Berk. They were busy mapping outside of the fog, but it was lunch time.

"Well bud, almost there and then you finally get some fish." Hiccup said

Toothless groaned approvingly. The two friends were starving and they didn't feel the need of grabbing some fish straight from the ocean. They had made a wrong turn and ended up at Eel Island. Dragons and eel are no good combination, everyone knew that. Gobber had caught Mildew a week ago with a basket full of them. They did however, found a new island. Hiccup had called it Headache Island. **(A/N: "Itchy Armpit is nothing better.")** Hiccup wore as usual his armor/gadget suit, with he was continually inproving. He was now actually working on a way to glyde. It actually was a nice day, but it would become a great day.

He landed in front of the meade hall and got greeted by multiple people. He got of of Toothless and walked to his home, while Toothless just followed his best friend. '

The two arrived and Hiccup opened the door:

"Dad, I'm home!" He shouted, while Toothless roared

"I'm uptairs, son!" Hiccup heard his father saying

Since the battle with the Red Death, Stoick had loved his son like the way Hiccup's mother did. Ofcourse, it hurted when his wife died, but she sacrifised herself for their son. He knew that Valka would want him to raise Hiccup tot he best son ever, something that he previously misconcepted. The change had did the man good. Now he would see a happy Hiccup grow up as a chief. He could see him marrying Astrid, his first grant child and hopefully, many more.

He saw changes with all the teens. Fishlegs was maybe the one who changed the least, but still, Stoick could see him already as a brilliant teacher and as a brilliant adviser. His bond with Meatlug rivaled with the bond between Hiccup and Toothless.

Tuffnut was someone who surprisingly growed up. He, ofcourse, still had a great bond with his twin sister. But to Stoicks enjoyment, he really matured and got a little smarter.

Ruffnut also matured a little, but didn't grow any brains. Still, the twins kept their love for Barf and Belch. Just like Toothless, the Zippleback could be a very cute dragon with the right attention.

Snotlout had kept with his shoot first and ask questions later, but also matured. Stoick, Hiccup and ofcourse Astrid were reliefed that he had stopped with flirting with Astrid as she and Hiccup were dating. He also stopped with trying to hit on the heir title, because his cousin deserved it to become chief. His relation with Hookfang was maybe the worst of all, but still pretty good.

Astrid had changed maybe the most. SImply said, her name means divine beauty and you could see why. She didn't have her short-temper and is less serious. She is still a teaser, but got a better sense of humor. She and Stormfly got one of the strongest bonds, but she and Hiccup maybe even more. Stoick didn't know.

His son has changed as well. He is now the tallest from the teens and his hair has changed as well. His bond with Toothless was as strong as ever.

"Hé son." He said as he saw his son downstairs "Are you hungry?"

They spend twenty-five minutes eating and Hiccup told him about their adventures. Stoick was pleased that his son was so happy.

Then their Terrible Terror called Sharpshot flew inside. The little dragon landed in front of Toothless, who looked up from his fish basket. The Terror jumped on the table and put his leg towards Hiccup. Hiccup then saw it, airmail!

He quickly detached the piece of paper from Sharpshot's leg and read it quickly:

" _Hi Hiccup!_

 _Me and my sister are inviting you and the other teens for a sleepover. We were thinking of playing Truth or Dare, so prepare fors ome crazy things! It's tonight and I believe that you have nothing to do then. Don't worry, we'll take care of that!_

 _See you tonight!_

 _Tuffnut_

 _P.S. I convinced Heather to join us as well, so don't give Astrid a reason to kill you."_

Hiccup was pleased when he was reading the letter, untill Tuffnut mentioned Heather. True, he did have a little crush on her first and Astrid was one of her best friends, but he knew what Tuffnut meant with that last thing.

"What is that Hiccup?" His father asked

"A sleepover with the teens at the twins house this evening."

Stoick smiled: "Alright, then you can go."

That evening was Hiccup walking to the Twin's house. It took time for Hiccup to convince Toothless that he would be alright without his help. Ruff and Tuff's house was a little bigger then his own and was painted green. It had Barf and Belch's head's on the outside and it looked good. Hiccup knocked on the door and heard Ruffnut's voice:

"Wo's there?" She asked/yelled

"Hiccup, now can someone open the door?" He responded

The door went open half a minute later, showing Tuffnut:

"Hey Hiccup! Glad you came. Astrid and Fishlegs are already here and Snotlout and Heather will arrive soon."

Hiccup stepped inside and saw the other three teens. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were having a conversation, while Astrid was lying down and sleeping on the couch. Fishlegs and Ruffnut broke their conversation and nodded at Hiccup, who was only looking at Astrid:

"Freya blesses me with that girlfriend of my. Jeezs, I believe that she is a Valkyrie. She's so beautiful, when she sleeps." He thought

Tuffnut saw him looking: "Go wake her." He pretty much commanded

Hiccup responded with a smile: "Can you read my mind?"

Hiccup then walked to the sleeping beauty and sat down next to her. He bowed to her ear and whispered:

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

Astrid slowly opened her eyes and yawned cutely. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend:

"Hey, babe." She said

They could stare in each others eyes for another hour, but then someone knocked. The two got up and Tuffnut opened the door. It was Snotlout:

"Hey Tuff! Am I late?"

"Nope, we still mis Heather."

"Alright, can I come in?"

A few seconds later, the teens heard them close the door and the next moment, Snotlout was standing in front of them:

"Hey guys." He said

"Hi!" They all said

Snotlout joined Fishlegs and Ruffnut's conversation while Astrid and Hiccup were having a conversation with Tuffnut. A minute or two passed before they heard a soft knock. Astrid and Hiccup got up and opened the door. It was indeed Heather and she didn't change that much. She was still pretty as always, but Hiccup thought that Astrid was much more prettier:

"Astrid, Hiccup! Glad to see you two alive!" She said as she first gave Astrid and then Hiccup a big hug:

"So how are you two doing?" Heather asked

Astrid blushed and kissed Hiccup on the cheek: "We're good, thanks for asking."

Hiccup blushed and Heather giggled before she answered: "So it has become official since I saw you guys two years ago."

"Jep!" Hiccup answered

They walked into the living room were Heather got warmly greeted, especially from the twins, because Snotlout and Fishlegs were simply drooling on the couch. The others just laughed at it.

"So, how did you get here Heather?" Ruffnut asked

"I took the boat to Berk." She simply responded

"Well everybody is here now, let's play Troth or Dare. Shall we?" Tuffnut stated

They all agreed and sat down:

"You can start Hiccup." Fishlegs said

Hiccup smiled: "Alright, Snotlout. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Hiccup smirked: "Release Pain, your Terrible Terror, in public."

Snotlout got a face like three Red Death's were in front of him. The others were all laughing at this:

Snotlout sighed: "Alright, I'll do it."

They went inside the Meade Hall while Hiccup had Pain's cage. The people looked up to see the teenagers and a Terrible Terror in a cage in Hiccup's cage:

"Snotlout, is that your Terrible Terror?" Spitelout asked

"Yeah, it's for a bet." His son responded

Hiccup placed the cage on one of the tables and everybody was now looking curious and looked at Snotlout to give the signal.

Snotlout nodded and Hiccup released the Terror.

Pain looked around for a second, after the door went open from his cage. The next moment he bit Snotlout in his leg.

Snotlout screamed like a little girl and everybody who was watching, even Spitelout, was laughing at this. After five minutes of screaming like a girl and running in the Hall, Snotlout finally calmed down and Pain released himself. Snotlout's leg looked horrible, but they quickly left, not wanting to see an angry Spitelout.

They arrived at the Twin's home two minutes later. Snotlout exhausted and the rest pleased and amused:

"Alright, let's continue." Hiccup said "Snotlout?"

Snotlout nodded: "Heather, truth or dare?"

"Truth please." She responded

Snotlout got an evil grin: "Who from us would you rather date? Me, Fishlegs or Tuffnut?"

Hiccup facepalmed, Astrid sighed, Fishlegs and Tuffnut got curious, Ruffnut had her mouth open and Heather blushed a little:

"I would say Tuffnut."

This response shock everyone, especially Astrid and Snotlout. Astrid, because Heather told her that she liked Fishlegs and Snotlout because he surely thought that she would chose him. Fishlegs, Hiccup and Ruffnut nodded and Tuffnut looked happy. Snotlout, however, was angry:

"WHAT? BUT I'AM MUCH BETTER!"

Heather glared at him: "I chose who I want, and it's the truth alright. Astrid, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Hiccup." Said Heather to her friend

Astrid smirked and quickly tackled Hiccup and locked her lips with his. They broke after a few minutes to breath and they saw most of the others with smirks. Snotlout was still angry at Heather.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, blushed, smiled and then giggled. They sat down again and Astrid spoke up:

"Fishlegs, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Astrid smiled: "What is, after the Gronckel, your favorite of the dragon species?"

Fishlegs thought about this: "Difficult. Hmmm, maybe the Hideous Zippleback."

Astrid nodded and Fishlegs continued the game: "Ruffnut, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Fishlegs smirked: "I dare you to."

* * *

 _To be continued_

 **Stormfly: "Cliffhanger!"**

 **BGNL: "I'm such a troll."**

 **Sharpshot: "Yes, yes you're."**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review guys!"**

 _ **Stay tunned**_


	2. More Dares

**The Truth or Dare Game**

 **BGNL: "Well, happy New Year everybody."**

 **Review replies:**

 **MrAndersIversen: "Well, I didn't know that I have Danish fans as well, but thanks anyway!"**

 **Silverwolf: "Yes. I think that it's a good couple and the fact that it takes place before movie 2. So, the other three males are out for obvious reason's."**

 **Guest: "ALRIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT."**

 **Wogtel: "It's not a crime to log in or to say that directly to me, you know."**

 **BGNL: "Shit, I forgot the disclaimer. Toothless, do that."**

 **Toothless: "BGNL doesn't own How to Train Your Dragon. If he did, this story would be an episode."**

 **BGNL: "A man can have dreams, you know."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: More Dares**

Fishlegs smirked: "I dare you to bury the most annoying person in this room."

Ruffnut's eyes widened: Was this for real?

Tuffnut and Snotlout's eyes widened in fear. They had the most chance of being buried alive. Hiccup, Astrid and Heather were just shocked by this, for Fishlegs at least, cruel Dare.

Ruffnut got an evil smirk on her face: "Good one." She said simply before calling Barf and Belch. The two headed dragon looked curious at their female rider:

"Barf, Belch. Can you dig a hole for me please. Outside."

Barf and Belch didn't want to disappoint her and quickly went outside to dig. After a minute, it was done.

Ruffnut smirked again, while the rest was curious who she would bury. Then Ruffnut spoke to Barf, her head **(A/N: "I don't think that someone used that sentence before.")** : "Barf, please pick up Snotlout and place him in the hole you two just dug. Then place some sand on top of him."

Tuffnut looked reliefed, Heather smirked with a face full of evil, Fishlegs looked pleased, Astrid and Hiccup were trying to not burst out in laughter and Snotlout looked terrified:

"What, no…" He tried to resist, but Barf simply lifted him up with his mouth and threw him inside the hole. Barf and Belch then closed the hole, so only Snotlout's head was visible. He was desperately screaming, but the others only laughed:

"Well, I guess I can ask another one for Truth or Dare:" Said Ruffnut "Hiccup, Truth or Dare."

"Ehhh." Hiccup was hesitating. Or she would ask something embarrassing or he had to do something embarrassing. Still, answering was better then doing: "Truth."

"Alright, what is your biggest fear?" Said Ruffnut

"Losing one of the three people closest to my heart: My dad, Toothless or Astrid."

"Aww." said the rest, while Astrid kissed him on the cheek as a 'thank you'.

"Well." He said "Snotlout, Truth or Dare?"

Snotlout sighed annoyed: "Dare."

"I dare you to stay there for a few hours." Responded Hiccup

"DO YOU THINK THAT I'VE A CHOICE!" Screamed Snotlout

"No." Said Tuffnut

Snotlout restored himself: "Alright, Astrid, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Astrid

"Is there something you regret doing a long time ago?" Asked Snotlout

"Well, the whole Snoggletog incident ofcourse." Astrid responded.

Astrid was thinking on who to ask when she saw something that got her attention.

"Hmm, Heather, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare please." Said Heather

"Perfect. I dare you and Tuffnut to stand over there." Astrid said, pointing to a certain spot.

"Doesn't sound to difficult, right Tuffnut?" responded Heather

The two stood up and walked to the pointed spot. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Ruffnut understood Astrid's dare, while Snotlout was too annoyed to see it. Then the two turned their attention towards Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Ruffnut who tried not to smirk, but failed:

"What's so funny guys?" asked Tuffnut

"Look above you." Said his sister

Heather and Tuffnut looked to the ceiling and then they saw it.

.

.

.

A mistletoe

.

.

.

After a short silence, the two blushed. Heather decided to break the ice and kissed Tuffnut on the cheek for a few seconds. Fishlegs make a wolf wistle, while the other three cheered for them.

* * *

 _One week later_

A new couple was formed a week ago: Tuffnut and Heather. The village congratulated the two ofcourse, but they were more congratulated by the elders then by the teens. Wonder how that's possible…

The couple had already been on two dates and on a double date with Hiccup and Astrid. Ruffnut was happy that her brother had his own girl, but that didn't save him from a few pranks. Fishlegs and Snotlout were happy, but Snotlout was still annoyed, and went further with their own business.

And what was the cause?

.

.

A Truth or Dare game.

 _The End_

* * *

 **BGNL: "Story is done, have nothing else to say."**

 **Stormfly: "Read and Review please."**


End file.
